


Give my life away

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Français | French, M/M, et mon écriture en français est plus horrible qu'en anglais, et pas très scientifique sisi cent pourcent accurate mais meh, euh maladie inventée ofc, moi pas savoir écrire très bien, yes i can write in french
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma Kozume était un garçon qui se laissait aller par la vie. Il ne s'ennuyait pas de la routine, parce que c'était là où il se sentait le plus confortable. Il dormait, mangeait, allait à l'école, jouait aux jeux vidéos et "Repeat". </p><p>Jusqu'au jour où on lui découvra une maladie incurable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give my life away

**Author's Note:**

> Oui c'est français onhonhon much french  
> Désolée pour les petites erreurs d'écriture, j'ai du mal à écrire français, mais là je le sentais bien 8D
> 
> JE NE SAVAIS PAS DU TOUT OÙ ÇA ALLAIT ME MENER je voulais juste qu'un des deux meure 8')
> 
> Aussi importé directement de mon téléphone.
> 
> En joie o/

Kenma Kozume était un garçon qui se laissait aller par la vie. Il ne s'ennuyait pas de la routine, parce que c'était là où il se sentait le plus confortable. Il dormait, mangeait, allait à l'école, jouait aux jeux vidéos et "Repeat". Jusqu'au jour où on lui découvra une maladie incurable. C'était petit, avant. Juste quelques fois, il avait des crises de panique. Mais rien de plus, il tremblait, avait un coup de froid, mais une nuit de sommeil et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Ce qui a déclenché son départ à l'hôpital, c'est sa plus grosse crise d'angoisse, qui altéraient sa circulation du sang, serrait sa gorge, et du coup, lui faisait une crise d'anémie lorsqu'il crachait du sang. Ses parents ne s'en inquiétaient pas plus, et Kenma ne remarquait pas la gravité des choses, parce qu'il ne faisait que tousser plus.

Kenma ne cherche pas de fin héroïque, mais s'il était mort à cet instant, c'aurait été embarrassant. Il n'a même pas pu terminer son jeu "Fight for Key IV". Il n'avait même pas fait de testament, et il savait - il LE savait, que ses parents allaient sûrement jeter ses jeux vidéos ou les vendre.

Mais la personne à qui cette situation embêtait le plus était une personne du nom de Kuroo Tetsurou. Son ami d'enfance qui l'entraînait tout le temps dehors pour jouer au volleyball. Pas trop souvent non plus, parce que les "HP" de Kenma étaient faibles aux rayons du soleil. Et ce n'était pas comme si Kuroo lui y obligeait dans ces cas-là. Son ami était malade, aussi.

Quand il a su que quelque chose était arrivé à Kenma, il s'était précipité vers l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Pour se moquer de lui ? Une possibilité. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Kuroo n'en a pas l'air, mais il est très facilement inquiet.

"C'est incurable, Kuroo" disait Kenma d'une voix à peine perceptible à travers tout ces tubes dans la gorge. Ce qu'il trouvait inutile, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il se sentait bien, là ... Mis à part ces trucs qui lui grattent l'intérieur de la gorge. Ugh.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kenma ? Ta maladie est rare, pas incurable. Ils t'ont dit ça parce qu'ils n'en ont jamais entendu parler et n'ont donc pas de remède ni de recherches dessus, mais il y a sûrement un remède."

Kuroo était toujours aussi bavard, et parlait d'une voix convaincante. Mais que vaut la parole d'un mec de Terminale contre celle d'un médecin. Même si Kenma le savait, il ne pouvait lui dire, et voulait tout de même se raccrocher à ce vain espoir.

"Oké, Kuroo" 

C'était sa première erreur.

\------------------------------------

Plusieurs années sont passées, et l'état de Kenma n'était pas meilleur. Il n'était pas pire non plus, mais il s'était déjà installé dans cette routine. Il jouait à des jeux, et Kuroo venait souvent lui rendre visite.

Kuroo Tetsurou avait laissé tomber cette carrière de volleyball qui lui était destiné, et s'est entièrement dédié à la médecine.  
"C'est pas la peine, ils trouveront bien un remède un jour ou l'autre"  
"Au pire, tu meurs."

C'est une conversation qui s'était aussi installée dans cette routine. Kuroo demandait toujours si il y avait eu quoique ce soit de changeant dans son corps, mais Kenma répondait toujours qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Kenma pouvait toujours recevoir une transplantation, mais aucun candidat compatible était trouvable.

"Si ça se trouve, je suis compatible avec toi."  
"Mon corps n'est pas aussi désespéré pour accepter les organes d'une ordure..."

Kuroo rit. Trash King. Mais le lendemain, il se montra avec un certificat de donneur d'organes. Il était limite compatible avec Kenma.

"Ne t'en vas pas mourir comme ça, tu m'entends ?"

Il rit. C'était toit ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant. Rire de cette situation. Certaines semaines, il ne venait plus du tout voir Kenma, épuisé et débordé par ses études.

C'était sa deuxième erreur.

\-------------------------  
L'état de Kenma empirait un peu plus chaque jour, mais lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte. Seulement, pendant que Kuroo parlait encore de ses études, de ses amis et de son futur -

"Tu peux parler, moi, je ne sais même pas si j'ai un futur." répliqua Kenma doucement. Ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait de ne pas avoir de futur, mais il l'avait dit comme ça, pour la rigolade.

Kuroo ne le prit pas pour de la rigolade.

"De quoi ? Bien sûr que tu auras un futur. Et tu verras, tu seras en bonne santé avec une femme, des enfants et un chat !" s'exclama-t-il d'un ton autoritaire où se mélangeait la colère, la tristesse, mais aussi de l'espoir.  
Kozume le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne pouvait plus voir le visage de son ami d'enfance. Son visage se déforma par la peur. Incertain de ce qu'il voyait, il laissa s'échapper un faible "Kuroo ...?" il tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Il fut surpris quand il sentit la main du grand brun se refermer sur lui, en criant son nom.

"... Je ... C'est rien .. Ma vision a baissé, c'est tout. Je crois que c'est a cause de tous ces jeux vidéos ... " il essayait de se consoler.

"Tu es sûr ? Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire de ta maladie !"

Sa maladie. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était malade. Il retrouva vite sa réalité quand il regarda autour de lui. Le tube dans sa gorge était toujours là, mais il ne le sentait plus, par habitude ... 

C'était leur troisième erreur.

\-----------------------------  
Kuroo avança grandement dans ses recherches. Surtout depuis que son ami, enfermé à l'hôpital, commençait à ne plus voir. Chaque jour, il mettait à jour ses pronostics. Toux forte. Commence à cracher du sang. Serrement dans la gorge.  
........ Perte de vue.  
Il s'y dédiait plus chaque jour.

"L'infirmière m'a dit que si je ne recevais pas une transplantation maintenant, je risquais de mourir dans les six mois qui suivent."

Au diable, l'infirmière. Kenma va vivre, et ce ne sera pas en sacrifiant quelconque étranger. Surtout qu'une transplantation, même avec une grande compatibilité, ne durait pas plus de dix ans. Il devait vite trouver une solution à cette maladie. Le temps pressait, et la promesse d'un futur pour Kenma s'effondrait dans le lointain. Il se mordit la lèvre.

"Et s'il n'en trouve pas un ?" il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais peut-être que l'infirmière lui avait dit autre chose aussi. Tout sauf ça, tout sauf cette phrase-

"Je mourrais"

Kuroo regarda Kenma. Il était encore en train de jouer à son jeu, et l'avait dit d'un ton des plus neutres. Et s'il se fichait de la vie ? Toutes les études qu'il faisait pour lui étaient-elles vaines ? Kenma Kozume voulait-il vivre ?

Ou bien est-ce que Kuroo Tetsurou voulait qu'il vive ?

"Kuroo ?" il ne répondit pas. Le joueur décrocha son regard du jeu, et fixa Kuroo. Il détourna les yeux au sol, et n'avait pas l'air à l'aise.

"Kuroooo ..." il réessaya, un peu plus las.

Toujours aucune réponse. Et il refusait de fixer son jeune ami.

"... Tetsurou." une réaction. Kenma ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Il le regarda, amèrement.  
"Tu es en train de te dire que je ne veux pas vivre, c'est ça ? Que tu as gâché ta vie ..."

Kenma le connaissait trop bien. Il était tellement stressé par l'idée que ce jeune homme aux cheveux longs et décolorés pouvait mourir à tout moment. Avait-il prit en considération les sentiments de Kenma ?

"Tu as faux. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, et ce, jusque le restant de ma vie. Avec toi, j'en oublie presque que j'en suis malade .... "

Le grand brun eut le coeur léger. Tous ses efforts n'étaient pas vains. Il donnait l'envie de vivre à Kenma - non, plutôt, il lui faisait oublier l'idée de mort. Inconsciemment, il se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Quel soulagement ..." il soupira. "Merci, Kenma"

Il l'enveloppait de tout son grand corps. Kenma pouvait entendre son coeur battre. Son souffle dans ses cheveux. Un vibreur dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

"Vis."

\------------------------  
Un jour, Kuroo se montra à l'heure habituelle dans la chambre de son vieil ami. Il était là, mais il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré d'infirmières et d'un médecin.

"Tenez bon !"  
"KENMA !" Kuroo cria de tout l'air dans ses poumons. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son ami en courant. Le patient avait les larmes aux yeux, un appareil qui l'aidait à respirait et du ... Sang autour de sa bouche. Ses yeux vides se sont dirigés vers la personne qui était entré dans cette salle. Sa vision floue, il essaya de deviner.

"Qui- ... Kuroo ?" dit-il d'une faible voix. Il tendit sa main, comme un appel au secours. L'apprenti médecin voulait se jeter sur cette main, le rassurer, mais fut vite stoppé par les infirmières.

"N'approchez pas, vous lui pomperez l'air !  
\- Je suis un ami à lui ! Laissez-moi le voir !"

Kenma continuait à tendre la main, tandis qu'il regardait, impuissant, son ami se faire expulser de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne puisse, il rassembla toutes ses forces.

"Je ne veux pas... mourir."

\--------------------------  
Blanc. Tout autour de lui était blanc. Au point qu'il en était difficile pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout autour de lui brillait intensément; ça lui donna un mal de crâne fou. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était sa chambre d'hôpital.  
Kenma Kozume avait survécu à ce qu'il pouvait appeler, sa plus grosse crise de tous les temps. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il n'avait plus ces fils bizarres accrochés sur lui, mais ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait plus ce gros tube dans la gorge, mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Il se sentait en paix. Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça.  
Kuroo Tetsurou n'était pas là. À chacune de ses crises, futiles soient-elles, il était présent à son réveil, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Et Kuroo n'était pas là.  
Plus important : depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Un jour, une heure, une semaine ? Un mois ? Un an ?  
Un médecin entra et le sortit de ses pensées.

"Bonjour, Kenma. Vous êtes réveillé, je vois. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de questions à me poser ?"  
Il s'assied et souleva le lit de son patient, afin qu'il puisse proprement lui parler. Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête.

"Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?" posa-t-il en premier  
"Vous avez 'dormi' -j'appellerai ça plus un coma- pendant sept jours et demi. On attendait impatiemment votre réveil." il déclara. Il sortit une bouteille et se mit à boire. "Pardon, il fait si chaud ..."  
La surprise se créa sur le visage du patient. Puis la peur.  
"Je peux lire ?" ... De cette distance ? Il pausa un long moment. "Donnez-moi un miroir immédiatement."  
L'homme en blouse blanche resta immobile pendant un moment. Il soupira devant l'insistance de Kozume.  
"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais ..." il tendit un miroir de poche.

La peur et la tristesse se mélangeaient sur son visage. Ce n'était pas ses yeux abîmés qui ne pouvaient plus voir même le visage de Kuroo durant ses derniers moments. Ses pupilles étaient noires.

"..... Qui ?  
\- Secret confidentiel. Nous ne dévoilons jamais l'identité des donneurs d'organes."

Il le savait parfaitement. Il connaissait un donneur d'organes assez stupide pour faire ce sacrifice. Tout de suite, il arracha ses vêtements, hors de lui et regarda dans le miroir. Son corps avait une grosse cicatrice sur son torse.

Oh non.

Non, non, non, non !!

Le son d'un coeur qui bat. Le souffle qui venait des poumons. La vibration des cordes vocales quand il parlait.

"... Ku .. Roo ?"

Kenma Kozume était un garçon qui se laissait aller par la vie.  
Kuroo Tetsurou a donné la sienne.

Était-ce son erreur finale ?


End file.
